Dulces Sueños
by Myriamj
Summary: Una serie de historias cortas asociadas a la hora de dormir, o despertar, o algún que otro problema de sueño. T por algunos temas no escribo lemon, pero hay una ligera referencia .
1. Sonambulo 1

Mientras busco inspiración para "Observador", subo esta breve historia.

Por cierto, no soy propietaria de Hey Arnold!... por si alguien aún lo duda…XP

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Sonámbulo 1**

Helga sonrió dormida, sintiendo en sus sueños el aroma de Arnold a sus espaldas y como un brazo la rodeaba por la cintura. Sin embargo, un pensamiento vino a su mente: _yo no sueño con aromas_. Helga de pronto se hizo más consciente de su cuerpo descansando en la almohada y la cama, de su pijama y… si, del brazo de Arnold rodeando su cintura. Tragó saliva. Sus pensamientos volaban a mil por su cabeza. Esto no podía estar pasando. No de nuevo. Hace siglos que no comía chicharrón de cerdo. Casi siempre leía los efectos secundarios de las cosas que comía. Generalmente leía las contraindicaciones de los remedios que tomaba. ¡No podía ser! Y ahora, se había colado en su pieza. ¿Cómo volvería a su casa? ¿Qué excusa diría si se despertaba? No se atrevía a abrir los ojos siquiera. Pero por otra parte, ¡qué agradable estar así con él! Los dos cobijados entre las mantas, su amado sujetándola de la cintura y su fragancia llenando sus sentidos... Un suspiro enamorado se escapó de sus labios. _¡No, Helga niña!_ Sus sentidos se agudizaron esperando comprobar cualquier indicio de que Arnold se hubiese despertado. Para su tranquilidad, la respiración de su amado no tuvo ningún cambio. Su amado era denso y de sueño pesado. Helga sonrió. Por ahora estaba segura, pero debía irse. Entonces, abrió los ojos.

Helga tuvo que esforzarse para impedir todas las exclamaciones de sorpresa que vinieron a su mente.

Frente a ella estaba la vieja y conocida pared de su cuarto. ¡Ella estaba en su propia cama, en su dormitorio! Entonces, ¿cómo? Con gran cuidado para no despertarlo, Helga se volteó a ver a Arnold. Él dormía profundamente. ¡Se veía tan dulce! Su rostro tranquilo, despejado de las preocupaciones de la vida diaria. Helga se inclinó ligeramente hacia sus labios. Se quedó allí detenida, en la ambivalencia de si aprovecharse de su inconsciencia y besarlo, o no. Finalmente, se acercó y rozó ligeramente los labios de Arnold. Entonces, percibió un sabor conocido. Chicharrón de cerdo. Helga sonrió, sintiendo como todo calzaba. Arnold debió haber comido chicharrón y luego caminó sonámbulo hasta su pieza. _Te amo_, murmuró Arnold. Helga se ruborizó. _Debe estar pensando en otra_, pensó Helga. Pero la esperanza bailó en su corazón.

Con un pequeño suspiró, Helga tomó su despertador y puso la alarma quince minutos antes de la hora que se despertaba Big Bob. Siempre podía fingir y hacer un escándalo más tarde si Arnold no se había ido, pero por el momento, no tenía ningún problema en seguir durmiendo junto a él.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

N/A: Helga no se despertó cuando Arnold llegó porque había tomado un antialérgico/antihistamínico que produce somnolencia. Lo iba a escribir, pero quedaba como demasiada información para el fic. Por cierto, dejo en la libertad de cada uno pensar qué edad pueden tener, pero a mi parecer, ya son más adolescentes.


	2. Sonambulo 2

Y nuevamente… no soy propietaria de Hey Arnold!... por si alguien aún lo duda…XP

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Sonámbulo 2**

Arnold sonrió dormido, sintiendo en sus sueños el aroma de Helga y como su pelo le hacía cosquillas en el rostro. Aunque se quejó en sus sueños. Demasiado pelo en su rostro. Levantó una mano para apartar el pelo, cuando entonces se dio cuenta. No era un sueño. El pelo era real, y la mano que había levantado, antes había descansado en la cintura de la propietaria del cabello.

Arnold tragó saliva y abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Ya había reconocido a la persona que estaba a su lado; verla sólo pudo confirmar sus mayores temores y también esperanzas. ¿Pero cómo? Miró en torno suyo. Definitivamente, esa no era su habitación. ¿Estaba en la pieza de Helga? ¿Cómo llegó ahí?

De pronto, algo le hizo sentido. Chicharrón de cerdo. Como un fantasma de la Navidad pasada, el recuerdo de Gerald bailó en su mente "No, gracias viejo; prefiero comer palomitas de maíz que chicharrón. Una fuente confiable me dijo que pueden producir problemas con el sueño". Recordó haber preguntado quién era su fuente y qué tipo de problemas podían causar. "Sonambulismo" le había respondido su amigo, dejando la otra pregunta sin contestar, y centrándose en la película elegida para esa noche de camaradería. Arnold recordó avergonzado como, para no desperdiciar la comida, casi tragó los chicharrones mientras leía cierto libro rosa antes de dormir. No es que fuera egocéntrico, no; sólo le gustaban los poemas y el modo en qué estaban escritos. Arnold sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, se estaba distrayendo. Chicharrones. ¿De verdad le habían producido sonambulismo? No lo había creído posible. Él nunca había sufrido de sonambulismo. Pero ¿qué otra explicación existía? Para él, que acostumbraba a soñar tanto despierto como dormido, no era un misterio el motivo por el cual un sueño podría haberlo llevado ahí. Suspiró. Pero entonces, se puso en alerta. Helga podía despertarse. Y sólo Dios sabía cómo podía reaccionar Helga si lo veía ahí. Aunque siendo honesto consigo mismo, existía una parte de él que fantaseaba seriamente con ello.

Arnold sacudió nuevamente la cabeza y se empezó a levantar lentamente. A su lado, Helga dormía como un angelito. Un dulce y bello angelito. Un ángel que era una suave tentación. Miró su rostro, enmarcado en ese rubio cabello. Ok, no era una suave tentación. Era una poderosa tentación. ¿Cuántas veces en su vida podría ver a Helga callada y tranquila, casi pidiendo un beso como una princesa dormida? Se inclinó lentamente y rozó apenas su mejilla, en un beso casi imperceptible.

-"Jijiji... Wolfgang" –rió bajito la rubia en sueños.

Arnold arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Ese gorila? ¡¿Por qué? ¡No tenía sentido! Aún molesto, y dispuesto a dejar una pequeña huella en la bella durmiente, se acercó a su oído y murmuró suavemente "No, Arnold". Y la besó nuevamente, con suavidad. Arnold descubrió con asombro cómo un leve rubor cubrió la cara de Helga, mientras un suspiro involuntario salió de sus labios, pero ella no se despertó. Arnold sintió sus mejillas ardiendo de rubor, y deseo besar nuevamente a Helga. Besarla sin detenerse hasta llegar a los labios. Besarla, y…

Arnold tembló involuntariamente y recurrió a lo que recordaba de su entrenamiento de karate. Debía salir. Rápido. Silencioso. Necesitaba concentrarse. No mirar a Helga. No perderse en vanos desvaríos, como ella le decía con su voz… Arnold sacudió su cabeza y se levantó de la cama. Hacer lo correcto no era fácil; era francamente difícil cuando Helga estaba de por medio. ¿Cómo ella podía enloquecerlo, aunque ni siquiera lo intentara?

Arnold suspiró y se encaminó a la puerta. Pero no alcanzó a abrirla, cuando un segundo pensamiento llegó hacia él. Si salía por la puerta y bajaba las escaleras, éstas podrían crujir. Abrir la puerta principal descorriendo los cerrojos, haría patente que alguien había entrado y salido furtivamente. No. Necesitaba un mejor plan. Y que no implicara un vidrio roto para simular un robo o un disfraz estrafalario, sonrió imaginando la respuesta de Helga a su situación. Arnold se pegó en la cara con su mano. Estaba fallando miserablemente en su propósito de concentrarse, e incluso estaba pensando como ella. Quizás debería ir a terapia.

Pero entonces se fijó en la ventana. Estaba abierta. ¿Había entrado por ahí? Tenía sentido. Pero al asomarse, se preocupó. Parecía mucho más fácil subir que bajar. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Tal vez no era tan complicado como parecía. Se inclinó para mirar mejor. Si sólo tuviese una cuerda…

-"Bajo la cortina."

-"¿Eh?"- Arnold se volvió. Podía jurar que había escuchado a Helga hablar. Pero Helga lucía igual de dormida que antes.

Arnold sonrió con malicia. Los _"problemas con el sueño"_ (sueño pesado o sonambulismo) era un juego que ambos podían jugar. Pero suspiró. No ahora, no en esta ocasión. Lo correcto. Tenía que hacer lo correcto.

Buscó tras las cortinas y encontró una escalera de cuerdas. No le sorprendió. Tampoco lo hizo el descubrir rápidamente como sujetarla para bajar.

-Gracias- dijo en voz baja. Lo suficientemente alto para que Helga lo escuchara, no tan alto como para fingir despertarla.

Helga siguió durmiendo. Arnold volvió a sonreír con malicia. Algunas cosas no cambian. Y tal vez no lo harían. Pero él podía lidiar con eso.


	3. Buen Día

**Oxoxox**

Helga empezó a ser consciente de la luz que entraba por su pieza. Gruñó en silencio, rogando que no supiera que estaba despierta. Pero no tuvo suerte. Rara vez la tenía. Unos labios ansiosos besaron su mejilla.

-No, Arnoldo- se quejó, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-No Arnold, Wolfgang- le respondió una voz conocida.

-Ya supéralo, Cabeza de Balón- dijo con voz molesta, girando y cubriéndose con el cubrecamas.

-¡Oh, vamos, Helga! Es tarde.

Helga no respondió.

-Hice desayuno. Hay pastrami.-dijo Arnold, tratando de convencerla. Helga dudó unos momentos.

-Helga, es nuestro primer desayuno- dijo Arnold, con el mismo tono de voz serio con que acostumbraba a reprocharle algo. Helga bufó. Finalmente, y con brusquedad, lo encaró.

-Mira Arnoldo. Tú no estuviste toda la ceremonia usando tacones, ni debiendo soportar a Olga ni…

-No, pero si empezamos una competencia por quien lo pasó peor, podría nombrarte los consejos que me dio cada uno de los habitantes de la casa de huéspedes.

Helga suspiró.

-Ok. Ambos lo pasamos mal. Pero tengo sueño, y si tú valoras tu vida, te juro que nunca querrás despertarme. No de nuevo.

-¿Ah? ¿Si? ¿Acaso me podría pasar algo? ¿Podrías hacer algo malo?- Arnold preguntó con un tono de voz ligeramente irónico… y sensual.

Helga elevó sus ojos al cielo. A veces extrañaba esos días de su infancia, cuando era respetada y temida. ¿Cuándo Arnold dejó de tenerle miedo? Apuesto que era su culpa, por abrir su boca y revelar su secreto.

-¿Y?- preguntó Arnold, sonriendo con malicia. Estaba muy cerca.

Helga no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Más te vale que sea bueno- Arnold miró confundido a Helga.-El pastrami, Arnoldo.

Y diciendo esto, Helga se levantó rumbo al baño, sin preocuparse por cubrir su desnudez. El malhumor se transformó en una sonrisa, al notar la cara de admiración con que Arnold no podía dejar de mirarla.

**Oxoxox**

**N/A:** Por si no se notó; están recién casados. El día siguiente del matrimonio. No estaban usando pijamas, XP

Sí, bien, lo más lemon que he escrito hasta ahora.


End file.
